The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Hypericum, botanically known as Hypericum×inodorum and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Kolmawhi’.
The new Hypericum plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Heelsum, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program is to create new Hypericum cultivars with strong foliage and numerous attractive fruits.
The new Hypericum plant originated from a cross-pollination in 2003 in Heelsum, The Netherlands of a proprietary selection of Hypericum×inodorum identified as code number 84-2, not patented, as the female, or seed parent with a proprietary selection of Hypericum×inodorum identified as code number 88-5, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Hypericum was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Heelsum, The Netherlands in 2005.
Asexual reproduction of the new Hypericum plant by vegetative cuttings in Boskoop, The Netherlands since 2006 has shown that the unique features of this new Hypericum plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.